Ma préférence
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Sonfik "La nuit lentement tombe sur le palais princpal du royaume de Sank. Une fois encore le soleil a laissé place à la lune qui, de sa couleur satinée voile nos corps et nos âmes. Tu es dans mes bras. Je ne devrais pas être là." Bonne Lecture !


**Auteur :** Mel, de retour vers ses origines.

**Origine :** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de cette série ne mappartiennent pas. C'est bien pour cela que cela porte le nom de Fanfiction. Et la chanson appartient à Julien Clerc : Ma préférence à moi

**Couple :** une certaine héritière du royaume de Sank et un jeune homme à la mèche.

**Genre :** Pov, Songfik, hétéro.

**Rating :** k

- x x x x x -

**Ma préférence**

La nuit lentement tombe sur le palais princpal du royaume de Sank. Une fois encore le soleil a laissé place à la lune qui, de sa couleur satinée voile nos corps et nos âmes. Tu es dans mes bras. Je ne devrais pas être là, comme tous les soirs que nous passons ensemble. Comme toutes les fois où j'ose te voler un baiser, où j'ose te serrer dans mes bras, où j'ose ne serait-ce que penser à toi. Je ne devrais pas. Je le sais parfaitement. Mais voilà, cette envie irrémédiable de te voir me ronge chaque jour qui passe. Lentement, je dépose un baiser sur ton épaule mise à nue par ce pyjama bien trop grand pour toi qui cache tout mais sous-entend beaucoup de choses. Ton corps fin, une femme dans un corps encore un peu enfantin. Un corps qui voit naître une poitrine, une poitrine abritant un coeur trop vieux déjà par tout ce qu'il a vécu. Une femme forte, déterminée, dans un corps svelte, fragile et doux. Souvent, je me dis que tu me ressembles. Car nous devons nous battre. Car cette charge sur nos épaules est bien trop lourde mais c'est cela justement qui nous fait avancer. Car mon combat doit aider les colonies et le tien est de créer une paix durable. Ton arme est le diable et la mienne faite de gundanium. Nous nous battons pour un même rêve mon ange, mais le tien est utopique pendant que le miens s'ancre dans les consciences, la chair et le sang.

Tout nous oppose. Je suis un homme né par la guerre et dont la destinée y est intimemet liée alors que ton nom même symbolise la paix, la douceur. Les contraires s'attirent. Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas et, même si personne ne peut le comprendre, tu restes ma préférence, mon havre de paix, la porte d'un monde meilleur, tu es ma préférence à moi.

_Je le sais,_

_Sa façon d'être à moi parfois vous déplait_

_Autour d'elle et moi le silence se fait_

_Mais elle est, ma préférence à moi_

Nous sommes en temps de guerre. Chaque jour qui passe, je risque ma vie à bord de mon armure ou lorsque je suis tout simplement dans la rue. Car il n'est pas bon d'être pilote de Gundam par les temps qui courrent. Parce que les colonies nous on tourné le dos et que toi seule me donne cette envie d'avancer, de donner le meilleur de moi-même pour ce qui me semble juste. J'ai appris à agir selon ma conscience et ce depuis que l'on m'a fait comprendre qu'un homme ne se bat pas seulement avec sa tête mais aussi avec son coeur. La vie que je mène est dangereuse et je n'arrange pas forcément la tienne. Cependant, la guerre nous a amené un goût du risque bien plus aiguisé que la moyenne. Parce que tu es la Reine qui veut faire cesser les combats lorsque de mon côté je pose des bombes dans le but de nuire à Romefeller. Tu as une double vie, une double face que moi seul connaîs. Je connais la vraie Réléna, celle qui me donne ses idées politiques, celle qui fait de l'humour, celle qui pleure lorsque la pression est trop forte. Et même s'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec cette relation hasardeuse, même si elle effraie, même si elle met en péril l'avenir de la paix ; tu restes ma préférence, tu reste cette jeune fille dont je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux et qui ce soir dort paisiblement dans mes bras.

_Oui je sais_

_Cet air d'indifférence qui est_

_Sa défense, vous fait souvent offense_

_Mais quand elle est parmi mes amis de faïence_

_De faïence, je sais sa défaillance_

Je sais beaucoup de choses sur le monde qui m'entoure, sur ma propre personne et sur toi. Vous pouvez me reprocher beaucoup de choses et à elle aussi sans doute mais pour ma défense, je ne sais qu'une simple chose : mon entraînement de soldat et de mercenaire m'a appris à déceler le mensonge, à le combattre, puis à l'exterminer. Oui, elle ne plait pas. Oui, je fais un plaidoyer en faveur de Réléna mais qui ne le ferait pas pour celle qu'il aime. Souvent neutre, sans opinion, vous la croyez ignorante, gâtée, née avec une petite cuillière en argent dans la bouche et sans le moindre gramme de cervelle. Mais vos propos ne la touchent pas, et j'aime cette indifférence face à vous. Car elle ne me montre pas le même visage. Chaque personne a ses idées, des convictions qui la font vivre et avancer dans ce monde qui est le nôtre. Réléna est comme tout humain qui se respecte à une différence prête. Elle monte sur une estrade et tente de mettre fin à tous ces combats. Oh, mais ne croyez pas qu'elle veuille devenir une idôle que tout le monde acclame. Un seul but, une idée, la paix durable, une paix "totale". Cela ne vous rappelle rien ?

Devant chacun de nous, un masque de verre s'est d'abord forgé mais au fil du temps, il se fissure et la vraie personne apparaît. La vraie Réléna est apparue. Il suffit d'attendre et de chercher un temps soit peu à la comprendre. Les îcones ne bougent pas, ce ne sont que des statuts de pierre que l'on vient prier pour un enfant malade. Réléna bouge, Réléna hurle, Réléna a un coeur. Elle porte en elle une profonde indifférence pour ceux qui ne voient dans les armes qu'un cheminement vers la paix. Et elle sera la première à se lever pour contredire ces imbéciles. Imbéciles dont je fais toujours parti. Avouer qu'un pilote de Gundam et l'héritière du Royaume de Sank ça fait un peu désordre.

_Je le sais_

_On ne me croit pas fidèle à ce qu'elle est_

_Et déjà vous parlez d'elle à l'imparfait_

_Mais elle est ma préférence à moi_

Un désordre qui se recoupe très bien au final. Une chanteuse d'avant colonisation disait " Dans le mot je t'aime, trop de haine ". Peut-être avait-elle raison. Car l'amour est un sentiment proche de la haine, les contraires constamment attirés les uns vers les autres se retrouvent. Combien de fois aurais-tu pu me faire tuer ? Combien de fois aurai-je pu laisser tomber une malencontreuse bombe sur le palais ? On pouvait se détruire l'un et l'autre : toi par les mots, en nous condamnant, utilisant le mot terroriste que je hais tant et moi par les armes en mettant à exécution le projet météore. Nous aurions pu nous trahir, nous déchirer, c'était même inévitable mais où était l'intérêt ? Et puis, avec des hypothèses à tout va, nous pourrions refaire le monde n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit tout à fait du genre de probabilité dont Heero est féru. Tu m'avais toujours dit d'agir selon ma conscience tout en condamnant formellement toute relation avec Réléna. Tu avais peur pour elle. Oh, tu savais que je m'en sortirai car je suis un soldat mais elle, c'est une toute autre histoire. Jeune, naïve, faible. Insouciante. Rancunière. Et tu ne voulais pas de tout cela. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le soldat parfait possède une faille. Et cette faille se nomme Réléna. Mais je ne la ferai pas souffrir. La guerre amène les larmes, la guerre tue et je crois que nous sommes parfaitement bien placés pour le savoir. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure, d'une vie à deux m'anime encore aujourd'hui. Et ce seul, cet unique espoir, Heero, je l'ai découvert dans les bras de cette femme et toi dans ses paroles, dans ses attentions envers toi. On pourrait ne pas avoir le droit d'aimer, c'est vrai, mais quel en serait l'interêt ?

Du jour au lendemain se faire tuer dans une armure de métal. Du jour au lendemain se faire tuer sur une estrade en plein discours. Que dois-tu dire pour le Maréchal Noventa, Heero ? Que dois-tu dire pour la famille Winner ? Pour la femme de Wufei, Meiran ? Pour la famille de Duo ? Que leurs reste-t-il ? La guerre perdurent depuis des décénies et ce n'est que par de rares gestes d'amour que s'instaurent le début de la paix, le début de l'amour. Réléna et moi n'avons pas exactement la même conception de la paix, mais le monde se fait par des concessions. Je pense qu'avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit il faut avant tout se débarasser de Romefeller. Au fond, elle sait parfaitement qu'il s'agit d'un cafard à anéantir. Elle le comprend. Mais nos divergences d'opinions font que nous en arrivons au même point. Comment des hommes dont le principal objectif est d'amener la paix peuvent-ils à ce point être cruel dans leurs combats ? Voilà tes questions Réléna. Pour te répondre, je me baserai plutôt d'un point de vue psychologique.

Les hommes subissent depuis des années la brutalisation et la déshumanisation de la guerre. Je ne donne pas de "bonnes raisons". Car je sais qu'elles ne le sont pas. Mais nous avons tous vécu ainsi. Né par la guerre, pour la guerre. Après tout, demander à des adolescents de quinze ans d'être pilote de Gundam pendant qu'une autre adolescente de quinze ans est promue Reine de l'Ancien et vénéré Royaume de Sank...ça fait un peu désordre quand même, non ? Mais la guerre n'est qu'un grand "bordel" comme pourrait le dire Duo. Alors, oui, j'aurai pu la trahir, la faire souffrir, la tuer même et pourtant cette chose que l'on n'ose nommer par ces temps, malgré tout existe bel et bien : l'amour.

_Il faut le croire_

_Moi seul je sais quand elle a froid_

_Ses regards, ne regardent que moi_

_Par hasard, elle aime mon incertitude_

_Par hasard, j'aime sa solitude_

On peut douter des gens, de tout, mais je ne peux douter d'elle. J'ai appris déceler dans le moindre de ses gestes des signes. Sa tristesse, sa joie, sa peine, sa fièreté et son hypocrisie quand son statue l'y oblige. " On s'est trouvé, on s'est retrouvé, puis on s'est séparé ". Encore une vieille chanson de cette chanteuse à la mode dans les années quatre-vingts il y a bien longtemps avant la colonisation de l'espace par la Terre. Etais-tu faite pour moi ou bien moi fait pour toi ? Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire mais il me semble qu'il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent tout simplement pas. Ainsi, je vis avec, je fais ma vie. Le soucis des autres nous inquiétait au début. La princesse et le pilote de Gundam. C'était une sorte de remix de la princesse et du crapeau, ou bien de Barbe bleue et de sa femme. Mais je ne suis que l'homme à la mèche que l'on croise parfois dans le château sans vraiment compendre de qui il s'agit. J'ai su me cacher, me faire petit, j'ai su rester le soldat que je suis. Tout dans la discrétion et le savoir faire. C'est au moins un reproche que l'on ne peut pas me faire.

_Je le sais, _

_Sa façon d'être à moi parfois vous déplait_

_Autour d'elle et moi le silence se fait_

_Mais elle est, elle est ma chance à moi_

_Ma préférence à moi,_

_Ma préférence à moi._

J'ai appris à profiter de cette chance que l'on m'offrait. Un bijoux, un trésor, une chose précieuse que l'on souhaite protéger contre vents et marées.

Et malgré les critiques, je me dis que la vie est beaucoup trop courte, alors, quitte à mourrir demain, autant apprécier les doux bras d'une femme, les bras de la femme que l'on aime. Si un jour prochain vient à disparaître mon ange, je remettrai mon masque de clown triste en repensant à la préférence que j'avais pour toi. Car tu es...

_Ma préférence à moi_

_Ma préférence à moi._

* * *

**OWARI**

**Terminée ! Et oui, je l'ai retapé à l'ordi car elle faisait un peu désordre sur mon brouillon ! C'est encore un Trowa x Réléna mais c'est un couple tellement agréable à utiliser et comme les personnes sont...inexistantes dans l'art de prendre ce couple ! Lol !**

**Attendez-vous à voir naître une suite mais cette fois ce sera Réléna qui va s'y coller !!**

**Un avis ?**


End file.
